Many computer programs are distributed on CD-ROMs. A CD-ROM can store a large amount of information, such as a series of computer programs or a multimedia program and its associated data files. At current standards, a CD-ROM can store approximately 650 megabytes of data.
Examples of programs distributed on CD-ROMs include multimedia encyclopedias, interactive training programs, computer games, suites of business programs, and electronic books. Such programs often include a number of formats of information that can be used at the same time, such as graphics, sound, animations, video, text, etc.
Typically, before using a program stored on CD-ROM for the first time, the user is required to install the program.
One of the biggest failings of the CD-ROM industry is that many programs are difficult to install from CD-ROM. Average CD-ROM users are not technical boffins. But many multimedia programs on CD-ROM require the user to reconfigure their personal computer ("PC") so that they can run the CD-ROM. For example, it was reported that more than 50% of purchasers of Disney's Lion King CD-ROM product returned the CD-ROM because they could not load it successfully.
Installation of a program from a CD-ROM requires significant skill and understanding on the part of the user, especially for programs that take advantage of sound and video features of modern PCs. For example, the proliferation of different kinds of sound cards and video displays from various manufacturers requires a user to know both the specific configuration details of the adaptors used in the computer and even specific configuration details of the adaptors (e.g., address space, interrupt number).
An installation program can often assist in the installation process, but does not solve all installation problems. The installation program, when executed, will typically ask the user which components of the main program the user would like installed (e.g., a "standard" installation or a customer installation) and where on the hard disk the user would like the majority of components installed. As part of the installation process, the installation program copies program files, drivers and data files to the user's hard disk and makes changes to existing configurations.
In a Windows.RTM. environment (Microsoft Corp., Redmond, Wash.), for example, the installation procedure can be summarised as comprising the following steps:
A. Determine what resources (e.g., DLLs and fonts) have been previously installed (e.g., by other programs). PA0 B. Obtain information about the system, e.g., operating system, hardware components, etc. PA0 C. Modify existing resources, e.g., WIN.INI, SYSTEM.INI, AUTOEXEC.BAT and CONFIG. SYS PA0 D. Add new resources, such as program files (executables), data files, DLLs, fonts, OBXs etc. PA0 I. Determine if this CD-ROM title has been run on this particular PC previously. PA0 II. If it is the first time this title has been run on this particular PC: PA0 III. If this is not the first time this title has been run on this particular PC:
According to the Microsoft Press Computer Dictionary, 3rd Edition 1997, an installation program is "a program whose function is to install another program, either on a storage medium or in memory. An installation program might be used to guide a user through the often complex process of setting up an application for a particular combination of machine, printer, and monitor." Application programs commonly include a disk-based installation program that does most of the work of setting up the program to work with the computer, printer and other devices. "Often such a program can check for devices attached to the system, request the user to choose from sets of options, create a place for the program on the hard disk, and modify system startup files as necessary."
As the above definition makes clear, the installation process is complex. Often, particularly for games and multimedia programs, it is unsuccessful. Even if the program is successfully installed, the modifications that the installation program makes to the system often results in other programs not operating correctly, sound and video being corrupted, and overall system degradation.
Accordingly, due to difficult and often unsuccessful installation, the multimedia and game CD-ROM industry experiences high levels of customer dissatisfaction, product returns and customer support requests.
In short, installation of CD-ROM disks is a tedious, time consuming and error prone process, requiring an intimate knowledge of the PC system, the drive, the program on the CD-ROM disk, and their dependencies and interactions.
There is a need for a CD-ROM software system that allows a user to operate the software on the CD-ROM just like a video tape or music compact disk--the user just inserts the disk and it starts "playing" correctly, without the need for complex installation procedures. Moreover, such a system should be compatible with currently used popular computer hardware, operating systems and software.
Some existing systems have attempted to solve the installation problem. For example, a standard known as CD-i allows users to more easily run multimedia software products. A CD-i disk containing a multimedia product or computer game can be loaded and played on a CD-i player with minimal effort. However, the CD-i standard is not compatible with CD-ROM.
CD-i (Compact Disk Interactive) is a hardware and software standard for a form of optical disk technology that can combine audio, video, and text on high-capacity compact disks. Developed jointly by N.V. Philips of the Netherlands and Sony Corporation in Japan, CD-i includes such features as image display and resolution, animation, special effects, and audio. The CD-i standard covers methods of encoding, compressing, decompressing, and displaying stored information. To use a CD-i disk, the user must have CD-i hardware which includes a CD-i operating system. CD-i hardware can be connected directly to a television or color monitor.
Although CD-i is regarded by some as the first multimedia technology aimed at a mass audience, it has a number of drawbacks: (I) The CD-i player is not compatible with CD-ROM products. Besides CD-i discs, CD-i player can play Compact Disc-Digital Audio (CD-DA), CD+Graphics (CD+G), Photo CD, and, with a Digital Video cartridge, Karaoke CD and Video CD discs, but not CD-ROM disks. (II) An Intel-based computer running a Microsoft Windows operating system can not play CD-i software. If a computer has a MPEG card and some MPEG viewing software, the user can view video CDs. However, such cards will not allow the user to play CD-i software. While there are CD-i cards that allow some computers to emulate a CD-i player, they are available mainly to developers. (III) It is difficult for a multimedia developer to create programs compatible for both CD-ROM and CD-i formats. It is not trivial to port a CD-ROM title to CD-i. It is estimated that title development is about 25 to 50% platform specific and 50 to 75% platform independent. In case of authoring, the actual process of scripting and assembling the presentation is platform specific. In the case of custom C programming, the software design and implementation is largely platform specific.
In short, the CD-i standard is not compatible with the Microsoft Windows operating system, which is used by most computers. The CD-i standard, as it is a standard, does not have to deal with many different configurations of hardware and software drivers. CD-i players (as well as other proprietary operating system players such as the 3DO player and Tandy's VIS) can only play disks which are developed for that particular player and cannot play widely available CD-ROMs for personal computers.
There are extensions to the CD-i system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,423 titled "Disc Player With An Automatic Initialization Function" is directed to a variation on a CD-i player that has the capability to store and recognise the characteristics of different format discs other than CD-i and play them. The player requires a memory for storing disk types and means for identifying disk types. However, the '423 patent does not teach or suggest how to install CD-ROM disks on personal computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,843 titled "User Friendly Compact Disk (CD) Read Only Memory (ROM) Player" is directed to a CD-ROM player which, it is claimed, can be installed and used as simply as a VCR. This CD-ROM player requires that a database be maintained on the hard drive of the PC, identifying the installation procedures of all known CD-ROM disks. The '843 patent does not fully explain the mechanism for carrying out the appropriate installation process for new CDs that are not already listed in the database: it is uncertain how a new CD-ROM identifies the hardware configuration of the user's PC and determines the appropriate sequence of installation commands.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,417 titled "Virtualized Installation of Material" is directed to a system to permit automatic installation and uninstallation of new material. This system preserves the state of the system prior to installation of software, performs a "virtual" installation process, redirecting certain resources so that the software believes that a regular installation has occurred, then restores the system to its former state afterwards. Prior installed "resources" must be "saved on separate material." This method could be useful for temporary reconfiguration of systems, but is inefficient for software that is to be permanently installed or used often.
Accordingly, there is a need for an installation system and method that allows a CD-ROM to be easily installed on a PC, in a way that does not adversely effect other programs and resources. The method should be easy for non-technical people to use, and thus require no decision making on the part of the user. The method should work successfully regardless of the configuration of the host system.